kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Creative
Creative Characters is a mode that was introduced in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. Edit mode allows the player to create their own characters based on preset costumes, abilities and NPC characters to alter the character's attributes and play-styles. Also just like other non Character Creative characters, created characters can equipped with armors, accessories and runes. Creative Characters can be store up to 120 created characters including Permadeath Characters. Getting Started 1. On the Main Menu, choose Character Creative. 2. On the Character Creative screen, choose "Create Character". Creating/Editing Characters Players can choose a name, gender, age, physical appearance, costume, and weapon for their character. Edit heroes' avatars are always silhouetted instead of showing the character. After the character has been created and the player selects a existed created character, the player can choose two options: Edit Character or Delete Character. *'Edit Character': Alters their appearance, costume and weapon where created character is mistaken or altering the character's look more definitely or adjust the character stats, but you cannot alter the character's gender or age. *'Delete Character': Deletes the existing created characters. However, once the created character is deleted, the created character will be gone permanently along with their Character levels. All of the armors, Accessories and Runes which equipped to the created characters are automatically unequipped. There are many options in Character Creative mode: * Gender: Choose a male or female. * Age/Height: Choose a size and height based on character's age. * Face - Full range of customizable hair, hair color, hair length, skin color, face shape, eyes, nose, mouth, and additional accessories (earrings, rose, facial hair, etc.). * Changes the body shape and build based on the character's age and height: tall/small, thin/stocky. * Appearance - Changes armor/clothing which based on the characters' clothing/looks. However, its a full range of customizable outfits. * Motion - Changes the weapon. The player can now select the moveset of any playable character, however NPC movesets are not included. **Also the players are allowed to customize any combination of first Musous, second Musous, direction Musous, third Musous, AoE Musous and ultimate Musous for their character's EX Attacks, regardless of what type of weapon it is. Characters' EX attack are limited to similar character specific weapon types. **Also Character Types can be customized either Warriors Close Combat or Battle Range Combat which based on character's type. * Voice - Changes the voice type and pitch. Examples include "Child", "Pure", "Easygoing". There are many weapon types an edit character can wield: sword, spear, pike, great sword, Key Sword, etc. Choosing a weapon will emulate a playable character's moveset with the exception of NPC weapon types and Alice Twins (which is not included in Character Creative mode). The corresponding character moveset and weapon are listed below: Bladed Weapons *Sword 1: Aruto Kirihara *Sword 2: Joseph Atkinson *Sword 3: Joshua Arcatelier *Sword 4: Alternate L Takion *Sword 5: Mea Yamiro *Sword 6: Harry Pattery (Battle range combat only) *Sword 7 (Twin Blades): Tapio *Sword 8: Eggsy Winston *Sword 9: Hiro Narumi *Sword 10: Kirika Kagarigi *Sword 11: Ruka Genuine *Sword 12: Nero Thompson (Battle range combat only) *Spear 1: Chisa Takatouchi *Bladed Key Sword 1: Rosalie Atkinson (Females only) *Bladed Key Sword 2: Liddell (Females only) *Dual Bladed Key Swords: Fuuka Futaba *Rapier: Principal Genuine (Females only) *Lightning Sword: Delilah *Very Longsword: Queen Elisabeth *Claymore: Balian Christian (Males only) *Greatsword 1: Duke Artorius *Greatsword 2: Rofel Dragonite *Greatsword 3: Sister Cross Theresa *Dual Greatswords: King MacArthur (Males only) *Nodachi: Misaka Ikaruga *Large Swiss blade: Lorina Lilina *Scythe 1: Risa Kirisaki *Scythe 2: Jabberwocky (Males only) *Twin bladed Scythe and Claw: Mika Ogami *Large Khopesh: Legion (Males only) *Wheeled Halberd: Leon Winston Blunt Weapons *Key Sword 1: Arisu Arisugawa *Key Sword 2: Kiraha Kirihara *Book and Staff: Kasumi Nakagawa (Battle range combat only) *Scepter 1: Akane Akatsuki *Scepter 2: Wizard Loren *Scepter 3: Touko Toukouin *Bo Staff Eclaire Jerusalem *Flute Horn: Nami Narumi *Baseball bat: Honus Wagner *Dual Combat Umbrellas: Shoubu Arisugawa Guns and Ranged projectile weapons *Bow & arrow: Mireille Arcatelier *Laser pistols: Sarara Hoshisaki *Crossbow Kanon Takano *Handgun 1: *Handgun 2: *Revolving Shotgun: Duren Muller *Sub Machine guns: *Assault rifle 1: *Assault rifle 2: *Sniper Rifle: Nemo Fareagle *Rocket Launcher: Renso Technica Other weapons *Watery magic rings: Kisa Misaki *Metal Yo-Yos: Palm Misaki *Mechanical magic weapon: Aya Ayase *Portable Keytar: Elise Malfatti Character Stats Tuning Players can tune the created character's stats to suit the character's performance, such as increasing or decreasing STR, AGI, INT or VIT starting with 100% on each. However, tuning any four main stats affect the main stat and it will classify as physical or magical ATK if any four main stats reach 120%. If STR or AGI stats are higher than 120%, the main stats will be a Physical ATK and if INT stats are higher than 120, the main stats will be a Magical ATK. If the VIT stat is too high than 120%, it will classify as Mixed ATK, but halves the attack power output and STR/AGI and INT are higher than 120%, the main stats will classify as Mixed ATK. Also tuning the character's Attack or Defense power depending on what the character best for increase damage inflicted on enemy or reduce damage taken from the enemy (both are with 100%). In Attack Power stats; lower Attack Power than 100%, this suited for long combos, but it will take a long time before the enemy is killed. While the Attack Power is higher than 150%, this suited for heavy damage dealer, but the combo still the same. In Defense Power stats, lower Defense Power than 100%, it will take double damage than normal and treated as "Glass Cannon" character. While the Defense Power is higher than 150%, it will take half damage and longer before the character dies. This treated as "Tank" character. Creating the Permadeath Characters : Read more about Permadeath Characters: See: Permadeath Characters. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes